


(Fanart) Chekov in Russian Costume 06

by Teegar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teegar/pseuds/Teegar
Summary: Chekov in uniform of Catherine the Great's guards





	(Fanart) Chekov in Russian Costume 06

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm fanartist/writer trying to salvage my art and writing from my now defunct websites and crumbling physical files before they all disappear.
> 
> Looking particularly cute, I think, Chekov appears in the costume of one of Catherine the Great's Holstein Guards (circa 1750).


End file.
